Kung Fu Panda: 4
by Hulith
Summary: A scorpion captures Huli to help make him invent a weapon of fire and ice. Po and the Five still mourn of Huli death, but had to get ready for another winter festival
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Kung Fu Panda doesn't belong to me it belongs to DreamWorks Animation**

**However I own the made up character Huli and this story.**

**Kung Fu Panda 4: Chapter 0: Prologue**

Scorpions were running with buckets of tar to a cave inside their base. They put it on a stone ledge where Huli is hitting heated metal with a hammer. He was only wearing sandals, pants and a metal mask because of the heat in the cave; he was making a cylinder with a hemi-sphere on the bottom. He filled it with the tar that the scorpions brought, and then he took a hose and put it into the other cylinder already sealed at the top. When he took the hose out, he put it on his back with straps.

"You, light that little tube there," Huli commands the scorpion.

The scorpion struck two rocks together and caused a spark that made a little fire. The scorpions were amazed at the site of the weapon that Huli made.

"How does it work?" One of them asks.

Huli presses a trigger and tar flies out of the barrel behind it. The tar ignites and hits three hay stack dummies. The scorpions stood in awe as the dummies burned.

"Quickly, put out the fire!" Another one of them yells.

"No need for that," Huli says while he straps on a different back pack that has condensation around it.

He presses the trigger and what seems like water flies out and freezes the hay stacks dummies.

"Good, Mr. Huli. You impress me very much," Scorpio walks out from the shadow of the cave. "Now let's go test it out on a real challenge."

"Let me bathe first. I'm sweating a lot," Huli asks.

"Fine, we'll be waiting."

Scorpio motions his new robotic hand for them to move out. The scorpions start to pick up the backpacks, but are stopped by Huli.

"Before you pick that up with your pinchers that can break this, wear these," Huli explains and hands him knitted two pair of mitten to them.

"Oh, thanks Huli. Man these are soft," the scorpion soldier comments while putting them on.

"Yeah, I know they are plush and cuddly," the other says; rubbing his face.

Huli took a quick bath, put on his same cloth and holstered blade and made his way to Scorpio, and then they headed to a Kuhn Liu City. When they got there Huli is geared up both backpacks on; the flamethrower in his left with a leather glove to protect his hand, and on his right with a rubber skin tight arm glove was the liquid nitrogen.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Scorpio says.

Huli brainwashed himself so he can live to ensure that Master Oogway's vision didn't come true, but he didn't expect to do something like this to people. He tries to stop his evil counterpart, but it was too late.

Huli was burning the village and freezing the residents of this city; people ran and screamed for their lives. Huli rained fire and ice on them. No one made it out of his site, and in the end the city was on fire and parts of it collapsed from the liquid nitrogen that made it support beams weak.

Then Huli broke his spell, he reached the pinnacle of his greed and deception. What he saw around him was destruction and chaos; he would hate himself for this, but had to act the same.

"There I did what you asked, now let me go," Huli demands.

"Yes of course. I release you from my services and you are free to go."

Huli took the backpack off and left it there. He walks into the canyon that leads to the Valley of Peace.

"You three go after him and dispose of him discreetly," Scorpio whispers.

The only thing that Scorpio didn't know was that Huli made a smaller and better version of the liquid nitrogen weapon. It was a hidden blade in his left sleeve and when it pierced the skin of anything, it would inject the liquid nitrogen in the body, freezing it instantly. He was going to make a smaller flamethrower, but didn't have time.

Huli, still angry at the thing he did, punches the canyon wall hard and continues walking toward the Valley of Peace. The wall behind him crumbles down, hitting a scorpion assassin in the head.

"Wow, he punched that wall hard," One comments.

"Did that hurt dude?" Two asks three.

"No, not at all. You know a rock the size of the tip of my tail just hit me in the head. Of course that hurts," Three states the obvious.

Huli didn't encounter any trouble getting to the Valley of Peace and just in time for the Winter Festival, but he knew he was being followed. The three assassins were loud and complaining throughout the journey.

Po was asked again to host the Winter Feast, he accepted because he wanted to get things right and better than the last time.

"Master Shifu, don't worry. I'll get it right this time, it will be perfection," Po promises.

"I'm sure it will, Po," Master Shifu says.

**A/N: This is the continue part of my Kung Fu Panda 3.**


	2. Chapter 1: Last Minute Adjustments

**Kung Fu Panda 4: Chapter 1: Last Minute Adjustments**

It was now three days until the Winter Feast for Po; he finished the place setting, and got his fitting for the feast. He is going to choose a cook in a few hours, so he is chilling out with the others.

Huli was making his new flamethrower, knitting a new fire proof sleeve and leather padding on for his right arm. He finished the knitting and the leather fast, but was still constructing his flamethrower. He put it in his trunk in the inn he was staying at and left for the salon across the street.

He was greeted by a foxy female fox. The moment their eyes met, she knew that she loved him.

"Hi, I'm Judi," Judi greets. "So, what can I do for you today?"

"White dye bath, please." Huli says.

"Oh, going artic fox are you."

"Uh, yes I guess so."

"Okay, right this way."

Huli follows Judi outside to a spa, and she pours white dye into the spa.

"Tell me if you need anything."

Huli sat down in the water, relaxing, letting his problems melt away. The three scorpions were sitting on the roof watching Huli.

"Don't worry brothers I got this," Two says confidently.

Huli dove his head underwater and Two made his move. He waited for Huli to arise from the water, but Huli was now camouflaged from the dye.

"Where are you, fox?" Two whispers to himself.

"I'm behind you," Huli whispers to Two and then pushes him into the spa.

Huli takes his clothes and runs inside to Judi.

"Judi is there a change room around here?" Huli asks hurriedly.

"I think you're fine just the way you are now."

"I don't have time for this!"

"Over there," Judi says pointing behind her.

"Thanks."

Huli quickly puts his clothes on and runs back to the hotel to finish his flamethrower; the design is more flexible, the tube that carries tar runs down his arm to the muzzle at his wrist. His shoulder is where he has to plug in a capsule of tar, and to activate it he has to pull every finger back to fire; his thumb carried the primer.

He knitted a hole in his right fire proof sleeve and the leather, so he can reload the canister if it ran out. It was like exactly like the nitrogen blade except the canister is at his wrist. He left immediately to a tailor to get a cooking robe.

The scorpions were helping Two out of the spa and started laughing for the dye made him grey.

"This isn't that bad, the ladies will love this," Two says.

"Sure they will," Three says sarcastically.

"Come you have to admit he looks good," One admits.

Huli just got his chef robe and bought another backpack. He put his original clothes and weapons in it. He heads to the Mr. Ping Noodle Restaurant, to get noodles.

"Hi, Mr. Ping. Can you make me something special?" Huli asks.

"Oh, Huli it's good to see you again. Wait you're not dead? Happy day, I need to tell Po!" Mr. Ping says with excitement.

"No, you can't tell him, and I need you to make me a dumpling with your noodles stuffed in it."

"Oh, that is a good idea."

Mr. Ping pulls out the Dragon Warrior size dumpling, cuts off the top, removes the inside, pours noodles into it, and gives it to Huli.

"Thanks, Mr. Ping." Huli says throwing four gold coins on the counter.

"Have a great day."

Huli makes his way to the top of the Jade Palace to get Po to sample his dish.

Po and the Five were sampling dishes; Po wanted the opinions of the others. A female gazelle walks up to them and hands out samples.

"This is good," Po comments with his mouth full.

"I love it," Mantis adds.

"Dido," Monkey agrees.

"Okay for me," Viper says.

"I say it needs just some more meat in it." Tigress says.

They sampled many dishes, but none of them were the right one, so they gathered the ones they liked the most and samples those again. Finally Huli reaches the top of the steps and enters the gate. Viper almost passes out in shock.

"Is that Huli?" Viper asks.

"No, Huli's orange. Remember?" Mantis says.

"That could be his twin brother though," Crane adds.

"No, he was abandoned at the orphanage like me," Tigress says.

Huli placed his dish on the table he cut it open and passed it out to each of them.

"Wow, I love it," Viper says.

"Yeah, tastes like Po's noodles," Mantis realizes.

"Do you have a brother?" Viper asks.

"No, I do not. Why?" Huli replies.

"It's because you look like my friend. He's not around anymore, though," Viper explains.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"You're going to cook for the Winter Feast my friend," Po says.

"Thank you, where will I stay for the night?" Huli asks.

"We have a spare room at the Jade Palace," Viper says with excitement.

They all showed Huli the Jade Palace and how to navigate through it. When the tour ended it was time to eat dinner, Po cooked like always and ate his food.

"So what's your name?" Viper flirts.

"Uh…um…Rai," Huli says nervously.

"Oh, that name is cool," Viper says.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Mantis jumps onto Monkey's shoulder and whispers into his ear, "Is it me or is Viper flirting with Rai because he looks like Huli?"

"Yeah now that you mention it, she is flirting with him," Monkey whispers back.

After everyone finished they headed for the barracks to sleep and rest for the Winter Feast. Huli stayed up to ask Po where his journal is. When the candle went out he opens the interconnecting side door to talk to Po.

"Po, it's me Huli," Huli whispers.

"Huli, really? No, there's no way," Po whisper back shocked.

"I didn't really make an effort to disguise myself."

"Well the fur threw me off."

"Whatever, where's the journal?"

"I'll take you to it."

Po and Huli walk to the Pool of Sacred Tears.

"So, why are you in disguise?" Po asks.

"The reason is Viper," Huli explains, "She's too in love with me, I don't want her to freak out and endanger her life for mine."

"Yeah that could happen."

"Where's the journal?" Huli asks reaching the pool.

"It's in the pool under the mud," Po says digging it up. "Here open it."

"Are you sure it's water proof?"

"Yeah there's tree sap on the edges."

"No, it's been chipped open."

"Wait what," Po asks taking the box and opening it to find nothing. "Viper must have dug it up. I knew it, that one night she didn't show up for dinner."

"It's okay. Let's go get it."

Huli and Po go back to barracks and Po wakes up Viper to search her room.

"Po, what are you doing in my room?" Viper asks tired.

"Looking for Huli's journal," Po explains.

"Well I didn't take it."

"Sure you didn't Viper. You disappeared that one day at dinner to do what?"

"I was sleeping in my room because I was depressed."

"Well, who could have known about that spot besides me and you?" Po asks.

"Maybe Tigress, she could have heard you leave and followed you like me."

Tigress made a ruckus in the other room trying to hide Huli's journal. She pulls the floor board open and put the journal in the box, then puts everything back to normal.


	3. Chapter 2: Tigress Has a Secret

**Kung Fu Panda 4: Chapter 2: Tigress Has a Secret**

Tigress is pretending to sleep to avoid the hunch that Viper has on her for taking Huli's journal. Viper and Po now know that she has it and devise a plan to get it back.

"Okay, tomorrow we'll have Rai cook and we'll excuse ourselves to search her room," Viper suggests quietly.

"Yeah that's a great idea."

Po goes back to his room and opens the interconnecting door to Huli's room.

"We have a plan for tomorrow, but you have to cook," Po explains quietly.

"Okay, when are you going to snatch it from Viper? Breakfast or dinner?" Huli asks.

"Oh no, Viper doesn't have it. Tigress does," Po explains.

"What? Are you serious?" Huli asks confused. "She'll kill you if you dig through her stuff. And why would she want my journal?"

"I don't know."

"I need to sleep. See you in the morning," Huli says closing the door.

The next morning everyone jumps out of their rooms and say, "Good morning, Master!" He then dismisses them to the kitchen and Huli was cooking.

"So, what dish are you making?" Tigress asks.

"Steak, chicken, and fish," Huli replies.

"Thank you. Why for breakfast?"

"Po suggested it because you wanted meat before," Huli explains.

"Thanks, Po."

"You're welcome," Po says nervously. "Excuse me for a second."

Po leaves to go and search Tigress' room.

"I forgot my blossom head piece in my room; be right back," Viper says.

Huli places a steak on everyone's plate except Mantis and cuts a small piece for him. Then he continues to take the chicken out of the oven, and slice the fish to pieces.

Po was going through Tigress' pillow when he found a journal.

"I think I found it," Po says to Viper.

"No, wait. I found this floor board," Viper says using her tail to lift it. "Po, reach down there and get that box."

Po did not respond for he was reading something that was shocking to him and that was Tigress' entry after they defeated Shen. The entry was: _I got to hug Po today. It was amazing, and he hugged me back! That is so great. I hope that this will continue. _Po snaps back to reality when Viper whips the journal out of his face.

"Po, stop reading her journal and help me get this journal from the floor."

Po quickly put Tigress' journal back where it was originally and grabbed the wooden box under the floor boards.

"This is it," Po says excitingly.

"Why do you need it again?"

"Well, I was checking if it was still there last night and it was gone, so now we need to hide it somewhere else," Po explains.

"Okay, where though?"

"Let's just put it in my room, for now. We should head back."

Po hid the journal under his pillow while Viper got her blossom head piece. They both returned to the kitchen to see Tigress had eaten a lot of steaks, no one noticed they had come back because they were all watching Tigress eating the chicken. Master Shifu came to have someone hang up the Epic Snowball Fight with the Masters Event poster tomorrow. Everyone touched their nose except Viper, so she had to go do it.

Viper takes the paper and begins the descent down the stairs. Everyone else set up a Mahjong game.

Po and Huli went up first, they placed tile after tile quickly and in the end Po won.

"Take that, Huli!" Po yells. "Oh did I say that? I meant Rai, not Huli."

"Po, it's okay. I just don't want Viper to know," Huli explains.

"What?" the other four say in unison.

"Wow that was a good disguise." Crane comments on the dye fur.

"Yeah man it threw me off," Mantis admits.

"I never suspected it," Monkey agrees.

"You truly are a master of stealth," Tigress admires.

"I really didn't put that much effort into this you know," Huli says.

"Are you sure, because this was pretty good," Crane asks.

"Yes, I'm sure," Huli says. "Anyway, who's next to face the king at Mahjong?"

Crane sits down and puts his hat on the ground. The both of them played fast and Crane won out of pure luck.

Viper was slithering down a street until she bumped into a female fox, making the posters fly everywhere.

"Oh, I'm sorry I should have been paying attention," Viper apologizes.

"No, no I was the one not paying attention," Judi says helping Viper pick up the posters.

"So, what were you daydreaming about," Viper asks curiously.

"Oh, about this fox I met a few days ago at a salon I work at," Judi explains. "He asked for white dye and headed his way, I hope we meet again."

"Me and you both. I have a fox that loves me."

"Really what color is he?"

"Orange, just like you."

"The one I like is now like an artic fox."

"There's a white fox chef at the Jade Palace, what his name?... The fox chef's name is Rai."

"Huli, he mentioned it on his way out of the salon." Judi says looking at the poster. "Oh, can I come to this event?"

"Wait, are you sure his name is Huli?" Viper asks filling with happiness.

"Well it could have been Rai."

"Yeah, you're right it could never be him."

"Why, what happened to the one you love?"

"Oh you know. He's dead." Viper explains and begins to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss," Judi says and gives Viper a hug.

Viper and Judi posted up the rest of the posters for tomorrow's event. Judi invites her to a restaurant on the other side of the village and she accepts the invite.

The others had gone through about twelve games of Mahjong, now it was between Crane and Tigress. Crane was getting nervous because he doesn't see another move for himself, but then Tigress makes mistakes for him to place new tablets on the table and wins.

"In your face, Tigress!" Crane yells in excitement.

"Okay, Crane. You can stop now," Tigress asks. "We have to orientate the people for the event tomorrow."

Huli went to his room and switched clothes back to his original outfit. Everyone headed for the arena to explain the rules of the snowball game to everyone; there were many children and parents when they arrived. This year it was Mantis' turn to talk.

"Okay, everyone. This year's theme is gender… like every year," Mantis begins. "Round one of this event will be here in the arena so build those forts good and fast. The second part will be at the river in the bamboo jungle, boys will be on one side and the girls on the opposite. The fight will be in the middle. Oh and there will be a flag to capture on both sides. The snowballs will be dyed to identify which team: blue for boys and red for girls. So get ready for tomorrow, for it will be a fun day."

"Yeah we are going to kick your girl butts," Po taunts.

"I wouldn't count on that Po; I never lost one of these," Tigress explains. "Viper and I kick the boys' butts every year."

"It's true; she commands them like a general." Monkey says.

"Not this year, for I will be leading the boys," Po says. "And we have Huli."

"I'd like to see that happen, you beating us. Zero chance Po," Tigress promises.

"You want to make this interesting Tigress," Po asks.

"Sure, why not?"

"If I win you have to kiss me."

Everyone was shocked that Po just said that.

"Fine and if I win you have to do everything I say for a week,"

Everyone was shocked again because Tigress didn't want to get out of it. Tigress and Po shook hands in agreement. Tigress heads down to the village to consult with Viper about tactics.

"Okay guys, what's our strategy?" Po asks.

"We should have Huli spy on Tigress," Monkey suggests.

"No, we need him to build something though," Crane says.

"I can build some cannons that fires snowballs at high speeds," Huli suggests.

"Yeeeeaaaah that's great. How will you do that?" Po asks confused.

"Well I need bamboo, metal that can bend easily, lots of tree sap, some buckets, and dough."

"Okay Crane, go find that quick." Po commands.

Crane flies down the village to get the supplies.

"Oh, and a good strategy for the fight is a snow bombardment from Crane," Huli continues.

"Yeah, we're going to beat the girls this year," Po says excitedly.

"Yeah, let's just hope they don't have a good builder like Huli, he-he." Mantis says.

Viper and Judi just finished lunch and were going to the salon that Judi worked at until Tigress found them.

"Viper, we need to talk about strategy for the snowball fight," Tigress explains. "Oh. And who are you?"

"I'm Judi," Judi introduces herself. "I can build things for the fight. My dad taught me to build these little sling shots when I was little."

"Good. Build as many of them as you can. How long do you think it's going to take?" Tigress asks. "I want to see how it works."

"I have many of them at my house already and I can build more, I just need bamboo."

"Okay, let's go see it then."

They all head across the bridge and go inside Judi's house to see the sling shots. She takes them out of crates, each marked with a different animal. Judi takes one off a book shelf for herself, and then goes outside to roll up a snowball. She pulls a rubber elastic substance back to a wooden stick at her hand, aims at the wall, pulls the handle- making the wooden stick above her hands fold down, and the snowball flies forward and breaks when it hits the wall.

**Part II The Spies**

Huli was now making his cannons for the fight and everyone watched as he did so. Huli already built a tri-pod, and was now working on the barrel and reload system. He takes a bamboo about the length of Crane's leg and cuts a circle on the top. Then he takes another bamboo chute and cuts the outside, except the very end of it with his knife, so it can fit into the barrel. When he finished he bent the metal wiring into a circle and compressed it to a shorter length, wrapped it around the freshly cut bamboo, and glued it to the uncut part of the bamboo. Next, he put cooking dough around end of the spring. Then he attached the other end of the spring to the barrel back and cut a hole on the bottom to put on the top of the tri-pod. The first cannon was officially done; now he needed to test it.

"Hey, Crane! Put your hat in front of it," Huli says putting a snowball in the top hole.

"Okay, like this?" Crane assures while he hold his hat sideways.

"No, face it so the top of the hat is facing it," Huli corrects.

Crane did as asked and Huli pulled the bamboo out, let the spring tension build, and let go, making the snowball fly forward and break Crane's hat.

"It works," Crane says excitingly then his hat unweaves itself. "My hat broke..."

"Take this one," Huli says handing him a hat that has white silk on the top. "It's fire proof and camouflaged for the game, plus you can remove the silk if you want."

"Yes, my dream came true. I have a fire proof hat," Crane says with excitement.

"Well, better keep building and lower the spring tension."

"Yes, we're going to win this year!" Po says.

"I believe so too," Mantis agrees.

"Oh, Mantis go spy on the girls," Po commands.

"Are you crazy? I'm not that stealthy."

"I can go. I mean it, it's not that hard to make these," Huli offers. "I'll cut the pieces and you do what I did with the first one."

On the other hand the girls were building a bamboo fortress at the bamboo jungle near the river. Judi finished the wall and cut part of it out, making them open like windows so the kids can fire through and take cover.

"Okay, I'm done with the wall," Judi says to Tigress. "This is looking good for the girls right now."

"Yes, it is. Can you add a roof?" Tigress asks. "You know, just in case they go for the aero-assault."

"Yeah, sure. Won't be long, only a couple of support beams and a medium size roof," Judi explains.

"Alright we are going to win," Viper joins into the conversation. "I wonder what the boys are doing."

"Probably playing around in the snow," Tigress suggests. "Viper, go and spy on them."

"Okay, Tigress," Viper agrees and slithers off.

"The aero-assault is not going to work," Huli whispers to himself while watching the girls from a bamboo tree top. "I have to go tell the others."

Huli remained still while Viper slithered past him. He saw her stop for some reason. She continued moving forward and Huli jumped down and started moving back to the base. Viper was shocked to see it was Huli's clothing and chased after him.

"Huli, is that you?" Viper asks loudly.

Huli starts to run.

"Huli, wait! Huli, wait it's me, Viper!" Viper says slithering fast to catch up.

The three scorpions have now officially lost Huli's tracks and were sitting at the river. They were thinking of the consequences that they will get for not doing their job.

"Man, I can't believe we lost him," Two says.

"We are going to get punished badly for this," One predicts.

"Well, we could either switch sides, or disappear," Three suggest.

"Yes, that would work. We should swi-aaah," One says while getting pushed into the water with the other two by Huli.

Viper looks at the water hoping to see Huli, but nothing came up. Tigress stands next to her.

"Viper, it's just your imagination," Tigress suggests.

"No, I was sure it was him," Viper says. "He pushed those scorpions into the water. There's no way my imagination could have done that."

"The scorpion could have slipped and pulled the other in by accident," Tigress says, trying to keep Huli dead.

"Maybe you're right, I need to rest."

"Don't worry. Judi and I will finish the rest of the base, you go back to the Jade Palace."

Huli let the current carry him past the bridge and he climbed out. Then he headed back to the base to tell them of the base design and how to take it on.

Po and the others finished the cannons, and they tested each one. They all worked fine, and now they were training to build an efficient snow fort in minutes. Huli walks in to see a wall of snow that will work for the first round.

"Hey Huli, so what do the girls have?" Po asks.

"They have a fort in the bamboo jungle made of bamboo," Huli explains. "It's not invulnerable to flanks though. Oh, and they have a roof so aero-assaults will be inefficient, but we can use camouflage for an advantage. We need to have any white fur bunnies in the snow face down and jump when there's a girl coming by. The flags are going to be difficult to get, so we need to attack in every direction while Crane gets me in and I'll grab it."

"Well didn't suspect that from them," Mantis says.

"Yeah, they have someone who knows how to build. I know her."

"Who is it?"

"Judi, she works at the salon."

"We need kill her…"Po suggests.

"Look I know you're serious about this game and all, but that's a bit much…" Huli says.

"You didn't let me finish! We need to kill her fortress, tonight." Po continues.

"Yeah that could work," Mantis agrees. "Who are we going to send?"

"We can vote. I have paper for this kind of situation," Crane says pulling paper from his hat.

"You have paper in your hat for random situations like these?" Mantis says slowly.

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"That's awesome! We were lucky. I thought we had to go up those steps and get some," Mantis says with relief.

Each of them wrote names on the paper and put it back into Crane's hat. Crane drew them out in this order: Huli, Mantis, Crane, Huli, and Monkey.

"Oh, come on! No one picked me," Po says.

"Not exactly the best at destroying stuff, Po," Monkey comments.

"Alright, Huli make the structure weak, so a couple of snowballs will take it down," Po explains in a whisper.

Viper now knew what the boys were doing, and she moved quickly from the pillar behind them over the arena wall to tell Tigress their plans.

Tigress was just finishing up the fortress when Viper came by to tell what she saw.

"Tigress, they're sending Rai to weaken the fortress so it will collapse easily."

"Thanks, Viper. I'll be here to intercept him. When is he coming?" Tigress asks.

"Tonight. Should I help you?"

"No, I got him. Don't worry were not letting the boys win."

**Part III: The Saboteur**

It was at least midnight and Huli set out to weaken the girls' fortress' structural integrity. He used his blade to cut the small rope that held the bamboo wall together. All of a sudden he stopped at the sound of a growl from behind. He stood up, and turned around to see Tigress.

"Hello, Tigress." Huli begins.

"Huli, I see you are cutting the rope to our fortress."

"No, I'm not…"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Just scouting the base, you know, to get the feel of it when the game starts tomorrow."

"You already did that. Didn't you, Huli?"

"What are you talking about?" Huli says throwing a snowball at Tigress and climbs the fortress to get to the inside.

Tigress blocks it before it hits her face and goes after him. It was dark in the fortress. Her eyes adjusted to see Huli cutting rope in the corner. She grabs him, throws him away, and pins him down on the ground.

"So much for sabotaging our fort, huh?" Tigress taunts.

"Nope, just getting started," Huli says while throwing her off of him and runs for the river.

"You're not getting away that easily."

Tigress chases him to the river only to find nothing; she realizes he was right behind her when he kicked her tail, but it was too late- he pushed her into the river.

"Help me, Huli! I can't swim!" Tigress yells, but Huli was gone.

She begins to drown in the river, and passes out. Then, she wakes up as air was going through her mouth. It was Huli.

"Huli," Tigress whispers into Huli's right ear. "You fell for my trick."

Tigress pushes Huli into the river and he lets the river current carry him out of the village miles out for fun. He gets out of the river when it gets shallow, and the scorpions ambushed him.

"You guys finally found me after all this time," Huli taunts.

"Yeah. You gave us the slip, but we're here and ready to take you down." One says.

"We're gonna kick your butt," Two adds.

"Yes, and spit you out like chicharrones," Three adds.

"Wait, chicharrones are good though. Why would we spit them out?" Two asks looking at three confused.

"I don't like chicharrones," One comments.

Two and Three looked back over at One, and could only see him. Huli disappeared while they were arguing about chicharrones.


	4. Cha: 3 Epic Snowball Fight w the Master

**Kung Fu Panda 4: Chapter 3: Epic Snowball Fight w/ the Masters **

**Part I: What a night and what a day.**

Huli managed to escape the scorpions and headed back to the village, relaxed. Tigress was worried that she lost Huli and searched in the forest, panicking and stressed.

"Come on Huli, where are you?" Tigress asks herself.

"Huh, the stars are beautiful," Huli tells himself, lying down and looking ups.

Tigress gives up looking for Huli after thirty minutes. "Maybe he's back at the Jade Palace…"

"Well, time to go," Huli tells himself, gets up, and continues to the village.

"Huli, is that you?" Tigress asks when she hears bushes move.

Tigress gets into battle stance and then three figures jump at her from different directions. She manages to kick two, but the third gets her and she could do nothing.

"This is a tiger, not the fox," One says rubbing his stomach.

"Well, maybe we can use her as leverage," Three suggests.

"Are you a friend of the fox's?" Two asks.

Tigress growled at them.

"Hey, what's up?" Huli walks in on them.

"Huli- run, they want to capture you!"

"I know they want me."

The scorpion puts his pincher around Tigress' neck.

"Come in quietly and we don't have to remove your friend's head," Three threatens.

Tigress kicks Three in the legs and runs past Huli, but she turns around to see him standing there.

Tigress yells, "Huli, come on. Move!"

The scorpions charged. Huli took and moved one of the tails out of the way, then stabbed his hidden blade into it and broke his tail into pieces. Then he grabbed Three's pinchers that were coming down on him and kicked him back. Two tried to stab him with his stinger, but he grabbed it and slammed him into the ground. Then he used his flamethrower on Three, and he ran to the river covered in flames. Huli turned around to see Two's tail go for his face- he ducked and stabbed the blade into it, freezing it. He finished by smashing it.

Huli continues back to the village and Tigress catches up with him.

"Huli, what was that?"

"Nothing. Just regular combat,"

"No, not that. The ice and the fire."

"Hey, look at the stars," Huli said.

"Stop changing the subject."

"There was no ice or fire."

Tigress pins him to a tree, trying a different way to get him to talk.

"Please tell me Huli," Tigress says forcibly.

"No. If I tell you, then something horrible will happen," Huli says making it back to the village finally.

Huli went straight to his room when they got back, and didn't come out for the rest of the night.

The next morning Tigress woke up early to search Huli's room. She was looking for the weapon Huli used last night, and she was being quiet as possible trying not to wake him up.

"Really? That desperate to find it, are you?" Huli asks.

"No, I'm not. I just lost my metal vest clip in here."

"Sure you did. If you must know, I'll show you."

Huli gets out of bed and puts on his sandals. He leaves the room to the Training Hall Courtyard and Tigress follows him.

"Okay, what this weapon you have, Huli?"

"You first," Huli says holding out his right arm.

Tigress punches at his right arm and he moves her arm to his right. She continues moving forward he hugs her with his left hand at her neck, holding the blade.

"What is that?"

"It's a blade that has a liquid that I created. It can freeze any material to make it fragile."

Huli walks over to a tree, stabs it, and then punches it to break a chunk out of it.

**Part II ESFWTM Round 1**

The girls had already eliminated half of the boys. Judi's sling shots were dominating the competition. One by one, bunnies, pigs and geese fell to the red snow. Near the end of round one, Mantis and Huli were the last ones standing. Huli had been hiding throughout the whole game, it was like he was never there.

"Give up, Mantis. You can't win," Tigress yells across the arena.

"Never!" Mantis yells back, throwing a blue snowball that hits the wall.

Mantis needed to eliminate as many girls as possible, so he charged and got hit many times.

"Alright, girls win round one," Tigress says over confidently.

"You forgot Rai!" Po yells.

"Everyone back into position," Tigress commands.

They waited for Rai to do something. Tigress thought he had no chance and gave up, so they started leaving. When they were about to leave for round two, three blue snowballs hits three bunnies. Tigress couldn't believe that the girl's body count was lowering as everyone but Tigress and Viper got hit by the blue snowballs.

"Viper it's just you and me now," Tigress whispers.

"There!" Tigress yells as she sees a snowball come from the roof.

Viper grabs it and throws it back to where it came from. They see it break. Just when they thought they had won, something fell from the roof. It was a small catapult.

"What? These were catapults?" Viper asks confused.

"Wait, what's that noise?" Tigress says as she heard a creaking noise.

They both look up to see a wall of blue snow falling; there was no way to avoid it. Tigress and Viper were covered in it and the boys win, which means they get a head start in round two, so they make their way down to the bamboo jungle to setup.

Huli jumped down from the roof to congratulate the girls.

"Nice job for kicking our butts in the very beginning," Huli congratulates.

"Yeah, but how did you activate the catapults like that?" Judi asks.

"Sorry, can't tell that to you."

"Don't worry, we'll get you in round two," Tigress promises.

"The impossible has been known to happen," Huli says jumping off the cliff to meet the others.

"Viper, Judi. We need a prisoner, so if one of you can seduce Crane, Mantis, Monkey, or Po, go for it."

"What about Rai?" Judi asks.

"I think he's too concentrated on the game," Tigress explains.

"Okay, I'll go for Crane," Viper offers.

"I'll go for Po," Judi offers.

"Alright you two do that while, I'll ready the girls for the fight."

**Part II: ESFWTM Round 2**

The boys were setting up their cannons and handing out white cloths so they can lie in the snow and be camouflaged. When they ran out of sheets Crane had to go buy more. He was in the tailors buying more until Viper came in to the store.

"Hi, Crane. What's up?" Viper asks seductively.

"Viper, you're not supposed to be here right now," Crane says walking out of the store.

"Okay if that's how you're going to be," Viper whispers to herself. "I'll do it the hard way."

Crane was walking back to the bamboo forest, until something hit him in the back of the head, hard enough to knock him out.

Po was feeding the boys at his father's noodle restaurant. Then a certain foxy female fox walked into the restaurant.

"Hey, Po can I talk to you outside?" Judi asks.

"Uh, okay." Po says getting up.

Po walks out of the restaurant to talk to her only to get a kiss.

"Wow! You like me?" Po asks confused.

"No, I just needed to get this toxin on you somehow."

"Wait, what?" Po says looking at her lips they were glowing red. "What is that?"

"Just a toxin that will make you pass out. Don't worry, it won't kill you."

Po starts to pass out from whatever that toxin was. Judi peels something off her lips while Po was on the ground.

"Po. Po," A blurry voice came from behind Po.

Po finally comes to his senses and Crane was tied up with him in the girls' fortress.

"Look girls. They're awake." Tigress says to the girls.

"So, who should we use first as leverage," Viper asks.

Before Tigress could suggest who to use as leverage Mantis burst through the door.

"There some scorpions attacking Huli!"

"What!" Viper yells with shock.

Huli was fighting Three, who had survive his severe burns. Huli jumps and rolls as Three's tail jabbed and slashed at him. Huli then stabs him in the gut with the hidden blade and punches him causing his whole arm through the scorpion. This was Huli's mistake as Three's stinger went into his right calf. Huli pulls away then burns the insect to nothing.

"Huli are you okay?" Viper asks as she arrives.

"No, I got hit by his stinger in my right calf."

"I can suck the poison out," Viper begins to extract the poison.

Huli even wrote a song for her later that night and sang it to her; they had a new mission tomorrow which was to stop Scorpio from reaching the village.

-ENCRYPTED-

The next morning everyone was ready to take off except Huli it seems he ran off during the night.

"Where do you think he went?" Viper asks.

"I don't know but he's going to miss the fun," Po says with excitement.

"Guys, guys!" Crane yelling from the sky.

"What? They all say in unison.

"Look you have to see this?"

They all hurried to what Crane was talking about. They arrived at the Thread of Hope to find the bridge was out and a pile of dead bodies frozen or burning across the great abyss.

"I think Huli did this," Mantis suggests.

"Where is he though?" Tigress asks looking around.

Viper starts to cry as she spotted a piece of cloth caught on the side of the earth pillar.

"What's wrong?" Monkey asks.

"I think that a piece of Huli's cloth over there."

Crane then swoops over to investigate, on his way back; he comes back with a piece of Huli's robe.


End file.
